This invention relates to games and puzzles and more particularly to games in which predetermined phrases and sentences unknown to the puzzle solver or game player are formed by taking various letters from a given set of letters and properly juxtaposing them on a puzzle base.
Crossword puzzles and anagram type games are known wherein words or phrases are formed by the puzzle solver or game player by adding one or more letters at a time to a given vertical column or horizontal row array.
Such crossword puzzle games usually require that a definition or synonym of a word be provided for the puzzle solver. The puzzle solver must then determine what word corresponds with the given definition or synonym and then enter that word in the row or column in the puzzle. In anagram type games, the game players usually add one or more letters in sequence in a number of different directions to form words of their choice.
It would be desirable to provide a novel game or puzzle wherein predetermined phrases or complete sentences, initially unknown to the player, could be constructed on the basis of letter and planar shape clues. The degree of difficulty of solving the puzzle, that is, determining the phrase or sentence, could be varied by varying the number of letter clues and planar shape clues initially presented to the player.